Frozen (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 2013 computer-animated musical fantasy film "Frozen" Plot Princess Calhoun of Arendelle possesses magic powers that allow her to control and create ice and snow, often using them to play with her younger sister, Merida. After Calhoun accidentally injures Merida with her magic, their parents, King Fergus and Queen Elinor, take both siblings to a colony of pandas led by Grand Li Shan. He heals Merida, but alters her memories so that she forgets about Calhoun's magic. Grand Li Shan warns Calhoun that she must learn to control her powers, and that fear will be her greatest enemy. Fergus and Elinor isolate both sisters within the castle, closing the castle gates to their subjects. In an effort to protect her sister from her increasingly unpredictable powers, Calhoun ceases all contact with Merida creating a rift between them. When the sisters are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. Following her twenty-first birthday, Calhoun is to be crowned queen of Arendelle. She is terrified, however, that the kingdom's citizens might find out about her powers and fear her. The castle gates open to the public and visiting dignitaries for the first time in years. Among them are the scheming Robert Callaghan and the dashing Prince Obake of the Southern Isles, the latter of whom Merida falls in love with at first sight. Calhoun's coronation takes place without incident, but she still remains distant from Merida. Obake proposes to Merida, but Calhoun objects. Hurt and confused, Merida protests, begging Calhoun to explain her fear and isolation. The emotional strain causes Calhoun to accidentally unleash her powers before the court. Branded a monster by Callaghan, Calhoun flees to the North Mountain, where she finally acknowledges her powers, building a palace of ice in which to live a hermit life. In the process, however, her magic unintentionally engulfs Arendelle in an eternal winter. Merida ventures out to find Calhoun and end the winter, leaving Obake in command. She gets lost, collecting supplies at Wandering Stanislav's shop. She meets an ice harvester named Wreck-It Ralph and his horse, Angus, convincing them to take her to the mountains. An attack by wolves leads to Ralph's sleigh being destroyed. On foot, they meet Mordecai and Rigby, a cheerful blue jay and raccoon duo brought to life unknowingly by Calhoun, who offers to lead them to her. When Merida's horse returns to Arendelle without her, Obake sets out to find Merida and Calhoun accompanied by Callaghan's minions, who have secret orders to kill Calhoun. Reaching the ice palace, Merida reunites with Calhoun. When Merida reveals what has become of Arendelle, a horrified Calhoun confesses she does not know how to undo her magic. Her fear causes her powers to manifest themselves once more and she accidentally freezes Merida's heart, poisoning her. Calhoun creates a giant yeti monster named Skips, who chases Merida, Ralph, Mordecai and Rigby away. Realizing the effects of Calhoun's spell on Merida, Ralph takes her to the pandas, his adoptive family. Grand Li Shan reveals that Merida will freeze solid unless "an act of true love" reverses the spell. Ralph races Merida back home so Obake can give her true love's kiss. Obake and his men reach Calhoun's palace, defeating Skips and capturing Calhoun. Merida is delivered to Obake but, rather than kissing her, Obake instead reveals that he has actually been plotting to seize the throne of Arendelle by eliminating both sisters. He locks Merida in a room to die, and then manipulates the dignitaries into believing that Calhoun killed her, but not before they were married. Obake orders the queen's execution, only to discover she has escaped her detention cell. Mordecai and Rigby free Merida, and they venture into the blizzard outside to meet Ralph, whom Mordecai and Rigby have revealed is in love with her. Obake confronts Calhoun outside, claiming that she killed Merida, causing Calhoun to break down and abruptly stop the storm. Merida spots Obake about to kill Calhoun; she leaps in the way and freezes solid, stopping him. Devastated, Calhoun hugs and mourns over her sister, who thaws out, her heroism constituting "an act of true love". Realizing that love is the key to controlling her magic, Calhoun ends the winter and gives Mordecai and Rigby their own snow flurry to survive the warmer climate. Obake is arrested and exiled from the kingdom for his attempted assassination, while Callaghan's trade links with Arendelle are cut off. Merida gives Ralph a new sleigh and the two kiss. Both sisters are reunited and Calhoun promises never to lock the castle gates again. Cast * Anna - Merida (Brave) * Elsa - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kristoff - Wreck-It Ralph * Sven - Angus (Brave) * Olaf - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Hans - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Duke of Weselton - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Duke's Thugs - Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) * Sitron - Apollo (101 Dalmatian Street) * Oaken - Stanislav (101 Dalmatian Street) * Pabbie - Li Shan (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Bulda - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Cliff - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Marshmallow - Skips (Regular Show) * The King and Queen of Arendelle - King Fergus and Queen Elinor (Brave) Other cast * Toddler Anna - Young Merida (Brave) * Young/Mid-teen Anna - (Same as for Toddler Anna) * Young Elsa - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Young Kristoff - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Young Sven - Young Angus (Brave; OC) * Trolls - Pandas (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Anna's Horse - Fidella (Tangled: The Series) * Wolves - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Kai and Gerda - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) and Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Dignitaries - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6), Ian, Trevor Trengrove and Bolton Gramercy (Big Hero 6: The Series) Gallery Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida as Anna Profile - Sergeant Calhoun.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Elsa Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Kristoff Profile_-_Angus.jpg|Angus as Sven Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Olaf BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as Hans Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as the Duke of Weselton Stabbingtons.jpg|Stabbington Brothers as the Duke's Thugs Horse1.png|Apollo as Sitron Stanislav.png|Stanislav as Oaken Li-kung-fu-panda-3-7.jpg|Li Shan as Pabbie Mei-mei-kung-fu-panda-3-60.5.jpg|Mei Mei as Bulda Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as Cliff Skips.jpg|Skips as Marshmallow King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus Queen Elinor in Brave-0.jpg|and Queen Elinor as the King and Queen of Arendelle Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:Frozen Spoofs